Their First Kiss
by wishIwereanime
Summary: Went a little like this...  A series of oneshots as I practice my Shizaya.  WARNINGS: Yaoi, pointless-ness. Not a songfic, but inspired by  EXTENDED  MAH FIRST KISS by SchokoSora on YouTube. Really, check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**I can explain! D:**

**I was listening to 'My First Kiss' by 3OH!3, and this was born. It was inspired by a You Tube video. My first Durarara fic, and it's Shizaya…should I be proud or ashamed? Oh well…**

**I OWN NOTHING DX**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

"Nnn…Shizu-chan." A dark haired male moaned, head thrown back. He groaned again as his neck was bitten and marked.

"Shaddup." His companion grunted. He didn't want to get caught kissing under the bleachers (again) during, a tad ironically, an assembly about preventing teen pregnancy.

"Oooh…But I just can't get enough of you…" His lover teased, biting his lip to hold back another moan. Unsuccessfully, I might add.

Shizuo ignored the weak protests, focusing on the surprisingly sweet taste of the flea's mouth. Lips tasting vaguely of licorice, and his tongue sugary as candy. He explored every crevice possible, the warm muscles slipping easily off each other.

Izaya shivered the lightest bit as he felt calloused fingers graze under his shirt and along the waist of his uniform pants, where a sliver of boxers peeked out.

Neither noticed the slightly distant thundering of feet above them, too wrapped up in their own little world to really care anyway.

"There you guys a- Oh! Sorry, never mind!" Shinra exclaimed, hands raised in defense when he received two glares. Clearly, they didn't take kindly to being interrupted.

"Shinra…you have exactly thirty seconds _to go the hell away_." Shizuo ground out, a threatening edge to his statement. His thumb still idly traced the boxer's silky material, eager to have it out of his way at last.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't expect- " The 'victim' stuttered. _'Didn't expect my two best friends to be making out right under me this whole time…'_

"Twenty-nine….Twenty-eight…" Izaya began the countdown, impatient to pick up where they left off. That was all the warning their friend needed. Booking it, the doctor-to-be was heard quickly striking conversation with another student in order to erase the images from his mind.

Unfortunately, the moment had been ruined. And no doubt a teacher would be by to make sure everyone got back to class accordingly. Sighing, the blonde pulled away- ignoring the other's whine of protest.

"You don't want another detention, do you?" He pointed out.

"I don't care." Izaya retorted stubbornly.

"Yes you do…Or were you planning on talking your way out of it?"

"Well that's certainly always an option. I could accuse the school of not supporting gay rights~ "

"I'm not gay." Shizuo mumbled.

"…"

"…"

"Did you just call me a girl?" The informant demanded as the two made their way down the hall.

Shizuo just snorted as the other grew more frustrated at having his manhood questioned.

"Need I prove it?" Izaya questioned, raising a brow.

"…That'd be nice."

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**I was hoping this would help with my writer's block…Perhaps some reviews would? **

**If anyone wants, I'll continue this little series- using the same song as inspiration. Heck, I might do it wether you all like it or not….**

**-wishIwereanime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, thanks for reviews :D**

**Own nothing.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

Izaya looked out the the window of Shinra's car, watching all of his pawns going about their day. He had hitched a ride with the doctor because really, he couldn't be expected to chauffeur _himself_ around. And besides, it was his birthday. The 21st, to be exact. Now, Izaya never really made a big deal about birthdays- but why pass up on free drinks?

"We're here!" Shinra announced, pulling up in front of a fairly normal looking bar. With a quick glance around, the birthday boy determined they were in Ikebukuro.

_'This just got much more interesting.'_ The informant thought almost gleefully, having a certain blonde haired monster in mind. He could still taste their last encounter on his tongue, could still feel those hands encircling his waist.

The trio exited the car and sauntered into the small, discreet building. Celty had insisted on coming only so one of them didn't attempt to drive afterward. She didn't have to worry about drinking too much, or at all , for obvious reasons.

They seated themselves comfortably in front of the bartender, surveying his various drinks.

*-A little bit later-*

Izaya leaned against the bar, watching his drunken friend attempt to uphold a conversation with a poor soul that had happened to walk by. Izaya could hold his liquor pretty well, actually. Unfortunately, Shinra was the opposite. The considerably more sober friend wasn't sure wether to be amused or disgruntled.

He glanced idly around the small tavern of a place. His eyes kept straying to one place by the stairs- was that a familiar blonde head of hair, or was he imagining it? The man moved his head a little, and it was all the confirmation he needed.

Seeing as how Celty was occupied with the drunken doctor, he got up and sashayed on over there.

Shizuo seemed a bit disoriented, but so far not totally wasted. Then again, it was always hard to tell with brutes like him.

"Izaya…kun..?" He asked, slurring only slightly.

"Oh Shizu-Chan, I'm overjoyed that you came to my little birthday celebration~"

"Uh, yeah. Happy Birthday." He didn't have any idea it was the flea's birthday, but at times like this it was best to play along.

"So where's my present?" Said flea teased, a smirk easily playing over his features.

"Isn't it enough that I'm here?"

"Tch, cheap…But I guess it'll do. For now." He said, sighing a tad to dramatically for the situation.

"Whadya mean for n- " Shizuo began, but was cut off when a familiar taste was on his tongue- sweet as pocky.

Izaya had taken the opportunity as soon as it presented itself to capture the other's mouth. He pressed his prey against the wall, using the element of surprise to do so. Feeling a little infuriated at the slight height difference, he stood on the step directly behind him in order to compensate for it.

The kisses were on the verge of sloppy, Izaya being a little more worried about his own pleasure than Shizuo's. However, this suited the blonde just fine. Seeing the informant take on such a dominant role was strangely invigorating. He relaxed, letting his mouth be ravaged and chest explored by eager hands. He groaned as a nipple was tweaked, trying very hard not to do anything that would leave him kissing a corpse.

"Ooooh…" The ex-bartender let out a breathy moan (One that he would be denying later), when his attacker moved to bite his collarbone.

"Care to give me my real present now?" Izaya smirked, a glint of lust in his eyes.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Oh, I am such a tease! ;D  
><strong>

**Not sure how many chapters this will have, maybe 3 or 4? 5 If I feel inspired enough. But things never go the way I plan… **

**The rating isn't has roughly a 1% chance of going up- sorry to anyone who was hoping for some smut.**

**R&R**

**-wishIwereanime**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaack~**

**Should I put this as the second chapter, so it goes in order of the song? Eh, maybe later. Don't want to confuse people anymore than i already have.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own idea.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

"Ugh…" Shizuo groaned, blinking his eyes to get used to the sun light. Stretching out, he loosened his sore muscles and looked around in an attempt to remember the night before. A quick glance about revealed that he was in his apartment, the flea still sleeping soundly next to him. A few empty bottles lay nearby, others still half full.

"Oh yeah…" He mumbled, recalling how he and his boyfriend of two years had had a little…shall we say, rendezvous in the sheets. They'd been celebrating their anniversary, with all the usual things people celebrate with. (A/N: If you catch my drift…*wink*)

Shizuo glanced down, hearing a soft sigh and feeling Izaya turn over to press his face to the blonde's chest. You'd never hear him admit it, but even the ex-bartender thought the informant could be cute at times. Or at least when he was sleeping.

"Mmm…" The flea moaned, stretching his face upwards and planting a soft kiss on the other's lips. He reluctantly cracked his eyes opening, squinting slightly in the morning light. Memories of last night entered both of their minds, thinking about the drunkenness with which they'd kissed and the passion of it all.

Shizuo merely watched as Izaya sprawled across him and relaxed, ready to let sleep take over again.

"Hey…" The blonde brute began, remembering something he'd rather not right now. But it just wouldn't get out of his mind.

"Hmm?"

"Is that one guy still claiming to be in love with you? The sailor or soldier or whatever who supposedly has your name in a heart on his shoulder." Shizuo asked, his protective nature still there even after their two years together.

"Heh, is Shizu-chan jealous~?"

"Hell no! Just answer the question!"

The information broker sighed at having his attempts at sleep disturbed.

"If you must know, no he is not. I had him eradicated after he tried to follow me home one day." The man rolled his eyes, remembering his recent stalker. But he'd had the man taken care of, just 'happening' to mention a certain rumor to the Yakuza.

"Good. You're mine."

His lover just rolled his eyes and gave him another soft kiss.

"I'm yours." He agreed.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Well, how's that for short and pointless? **

**Oh well, hope you enjoyed anyway. I was going for cute this time.**

**-wishIwereanime**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter for this little series. No, the rating never did go up. But hey, I've been practising my Shizaya. So keep an eye on my stories ;D**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**/*\~~~~~/*\~~~~~/*\~~~~~/*\**

"Shizu-chan~."

"Flea."

"Shiiiizu-chan..."

"Pest."

"...honey~."

"Don't call me that." Shizuo growled, finally looking up from the T.V. "What do you want?"

"A kiss." Izaya answered, causing his lover to blush and look away. It wasn't often that Izaya was so blunt, but it always managed to get to him.  
>The informant crossed his apartment calmly, smirk already painted on his lips.<p>

"What's the matter? After all this time, you still have trouble giving your _lover_ a kiss?"

"...'course not." The other answered, still not meeting his eyes.  
>"Oh? Then why haven't you moved? Go on, I'm waiting~."<p>

Shizuo hesitated for a moment. He always hated giving into the flea's taunting, but damn it, his pride was at stake! He stood slowly, shuffling awkwardly to where the other stood. This kind of thing didn't come easily to him, even after three years with this little pest. He just wasn't the romantic type.

Granted, neither was Izaya, but he didn't seem bothered by it in the least.

Having finally reached the brunette, he leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Izaya stood in surprise for a moment, before laughter bubbled from his lips.

"Shizu-chan, you never cease to surprise me!" He laughed, "Ah, but that wasn't quite what I had in mind."

And then he had lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Shizuo, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Tongues battled, every inch of their mouths explored by the other with a vigor that never seemed to diminish. Indeed, it only made them hungrier for more. The informant tangled his fingers in his lover's hair giving soft tugs, as said lover gripped his waist with bruising force.

The two pulled away, panting, for air. A trail of saliva connected them, before breaking and running down the corner of the ex-bartender's mouth. The informant, eyes glazed and looking far too smug, leaned forward and swiped it away with his tongue.

"Now, _that_ is how you kiss your lover."

**/*\~~~~~/*\~~~~~/*\~~~~~/*\**

**Hope you enjoyed :3**

**I still**

**-wishIwereanime**


End file.
